vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Phalaenopsis aphrodite
1862 | section name = Виды | wikispecies = Phalaenopsis aphrodite | commons = Phalaenopsis aphrodite }} Фаленопсис афродиты ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные. Назван в честь богини любви Афродиты. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Phalaenopsis aphrodite Синонимы * Phalaenopsis amabilis Lindl. 1838 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var ambigua Rchb.f Burb 1882 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var aphrodite Rchb.f Ames 1908 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var aphrodite subvar erubescens Burb Ames 1908 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var dayana Hort ex Warn 1881 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var erubescens Burb Burb 1882 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var formosana Shim 1921 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var longifolia Don 1845 * Phalaenopsis amabilis & Rchb.f Blume var rotundifolia Don 1845 * Phalaenopsis ambigua Rchb.f 1862 * Phalaenopsis aphrodite var dayana Veitch 1891 * Phalaenopsis babuyana Miwa 1941 * Phalaenopsis erubescens Burb 1876 * Phalaenopsis formosa, formosana, or formosum 1941 Биологическое описание Эпифит. Моноподиальное растение средних размеров. Стебель укороченный, длина листьев от 15 до 30 см. Похож на Phalaenopsis amabilis, отличатся особенностями строения цветка и их меньшим размером, примерно 7,5 см вместо 10 см у Ph. amablis. В природе пик цветения с декабря до апреля. Цветонос до 90 см, кистеобразный или метельчатый. Ареал и экологические особенности thumb|left|Филиппины, Тайвань (практически исчез). На стволах и ветвях деревьев в тенистых и влажных местообитаниях в первичных и вторичных лесах. Средние температуры на Филиппинах в течение года меняются не значительно (ночью в январе 19 °C, в июле 25 °C; денем в январе 25 °C, в июле 30 °C). Максимальное кол-во осадков в августе — сентябре (350—400мм), минимальное с февраля по май (100—150мм). История описания Первым европейцем обнаружившим и описавшем Фаленопсис афродиты был иезуит, Георг Жозеф Камэль (1661—1706). Линней пренебрег его работой и этот прекрасный вид не появился в первом списке орхидей. История этого вида в ботанических садах Европы началась с того, что в 1837 году несколько растений были отправлены на корабле из Манилы в Англию. Пережить морское путешествие суждено было только одному растению из всей партии, которое оказалось у владельца орхидного питомника в Тутинге мистера Роллисона. В том же году этот фаленопсис зацвел и был ошибочно причислен к уже известному тогда виду Phalaenopsis amabilis. Лишь после долгой путаницы это растение получило статус нового вида. В культуре Температурная группа — теплая. Для нормального цветения желателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С. Освещение тень, полутень. Прямых солнечных лучей не переносит. Растение толерантно к влажности воздуха, хорошо растет при 60-80 %. Субстрат должен быть всегда слегка влажным. Переизбыток воды вызывает бактериальные и грибковые заболевания. Выраженного периода покоя не имеет. Посадка в горшок, корзинку для эпифитов или на блок. В качестве субстрата используют кусочки коры хвойных деревьев средней фракции. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, после окончания цветения, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. После пересадки растение не поливают несколько дней. Некоторые первичные гибриды (грексы) * Alger — aphrodite х sanderiana (Vacherot & Lecoufle) 1930 * Aprodite’s Bell — bellina х aphrodite (Orchids Ltd (R-J. Quené)) 2005 * Ariadne — aphrodite х stuartiana (Veitch) 1896 * Bataan — amabilis х aphrodite (Rapella Orchid Co) 1943 * Childhood Dream — aphrodite х kunstleri (Paul Lippold) 2003 * Gilles Gratiot — aphrodite х rimestadiana (Dr Jean Gratiot) 1920 * x intermedia — aphrodite х equestris (Природный гибрид (Veitch)) 1886 * x leucorrhoda — aphrodite х schilleriana (Природный гибрид) 1875 * Pierrot — aphrodite х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1961 * San Shia Spot - aphrodite х inscriptiosinensis (Hou Tse Liu) 2006 * Snow Twinkle — tetraspis х aphrodite (Orchids Ltd (R-J. Quneé)) 2004 Литература * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 194—197. * Camard J, 1983, Les Phalaenopsis. Orchidophile 14. (55): 299—304 * Miller J, 1974, Notes on the distribution of Phalaenopsis in the Philippines — with a useful climate summary: part 2. The large, white-flowered species, P. aphrodite and P. amabilis. Orchid Dig. 38. (5): 191—193 * Sweet HR, 1971, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: 3-6. Orchid Dig. 35. (2): 45-46, 35(4) Ссылки * фотографии природных разновидностей и гибридов * на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте GRIN Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии